


Nebula's Adventures in Babysitting

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Babysitting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Steve? Steve, what’s wrong, why are you crying?”“S-sam, w-wikes Redwing m-more than, more than me!”Or the one where little Steve gets jealous of a stuffed bird.





	Nebula's Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how weird my fics are going to be by the end of 2018. This is pretty tame in my opinion but like...I'm anticipating some weird ass fics as the year goes on.

Nebula hates babysitting, but it’s good easy money, and any other job would force her to work with her peers, and she would rather choose to avoid that at all costs — so babysitting it is. 

Tonight she’s babysitting a playdate between the Wilson’s kid, Sam, and the Rogers’ kid, Steve. It’s around the sixth time she’s babysat them together. And Nebula would never admit it, but she only hates babysitting the two five-year-olds a little bit. 

For one thing, they’re both appallingly cute — Sam with his missing front tooth and pouty little lips, Steve with his girlish lashes and ridiculously huge cheeks.  

Since they’re the best of friends they get along great, and don’t get too rowdy as long as Nebula gives them something to do. 

Nebula’s startled from her reverie when Steve comes barreling out from the living room, wailing,  tears running fast down his cheeks. He slams into Nebula’s knees and presses his wet face there. Nebula’s fists tighten, she will kill  _ anyone  _ who makes this stupid little angel cry. 

“Steve? Steve, what’s wrong, why are you crying?” She asks. 

Steve frees his face from her legs and opens wet blue eyes, stuttering out, “S-sam, w-wikes Redwing m-more than, more than me!” 

Nebula purses her lips together to keep from cackling. She’s sure that’s the last thing Steve needs right now, but his trembling lip is making his cheeks shake and he looks so adorable. Nebula rolls her eyes at even thinking that word, and stands up, taking Steve’s hand.

“I’m sure that’s not true, Steve. Um, but who’s Redwing again?” She asks. 

Steve wipes his cheeks with his other hand as she leads them back into the living room. “H-he’s Sam’s giant st-stuffed birdy.” 

“Mmhm.” Nebula hums, biting her cheek to keep from laughing again. She can’t even say she didn’t sign up for this ridiculousness, because she absolutely did. 

“Well, Steve, I’m sure Sam likes you more than...Redwing.” 

When they enter the living room Nebula sees Sam cradling what has to be Redwing, and Steve bursts into tears all over again. 

Sam frowns at him confusedly when he does and raises both his eyebrows (he thinks he’s only lifting one, but he hasn’t truly mastered that yet).    
“Sam? Steve thinks you like Redwing more than him, and it’s really hurting his feelings.” Nebula says, not believing the words that have just come out of her mouth. If anyone ever found out about this she would strangle them. 

Sam lisps, “That’ss sstupid.” And giggles. 

Steve frowns at him, “No it isn’t! You’ve been hugging him all day, you  _ never _ hug me that much!” He shouts, his little hands balled into fists. 

Sam rolls his eyes and places Redwing safely on the ground before stomping over and throwing his arms around Steve. 

Nebula finally lets herself howl as Steve closes his eyes and hums happily, still hiccuping from crying. 

Sam shakes his head, “I like you more than Redwing, Ssteef. I’m ssowry.” He says, petting the back of Steve’s blonde head. 

“I forgive you. But I don’t wike that birdy.” He whispers. 

Sam and Nebula laugh together and Steve frowns at them, muttering, “What? Mommy said it’s bad to lie. And I  _ don’t  _ wike that birdy.” 


End file.
